Berbeda Keyakinan
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Apakah rumah tangga Sakura akan bertahan lama walaupun ia dan suaminya berbeda keyakinan? Berbeda agama yang dianutnya?


Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

But, this story is my mine

Dislike? Don't read

No Flame and No Blame.

**Uchiha Reyvhia**

**Present**

Summary : Bagaimanakah kisah rumah tangga Sakura dengan suaminya yang berbeda keyakinan? Apakah akan tetap berjalan dengan baik atau tidak?

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, etc.

Berbeda Keyakinan

"Tidak! Kaa-san tidak setuju kalau kau menikah dengan dia!" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat sedang marah.

"Tapi kaa-san, aku sangat mencintainya." Jawab gadis berambut soft pink sebahu.

"Kaa-san tetap tidak mengizinkanmu menikah dengannya, Sakura!" ucap wanita berambut pirang itu pada anaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kaa-san tidak setuju jika aku menikah dengan dia?" tanya Sakura, gadis berambut soft pink itu.

"Kita berbeda keyakinan dengannya Saku-chan." Jawab seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"T..Tou-san."

"Benar apa kata tou-sanmu, kita berbeda keyakinan dengannya. Keluarganya dan keluarga kita menganut kepercayaan yang berbeda." Ucap wanita berambut pirang itu sambil memberikan penjelasan pada anaknya.

"Apakah karena berbeda keyakinan aku tidak boleh menikah dengannya? Dengan pria yang kucintai?" tanya Sakura pada kedua orangtuanya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade.

"Bukannya kami bermaksud melarangmu, tapi tou-san dan kaa-san tidak mau jika nanti kau akan mengikuti agama kepercayaannya." Jawab Orochimaru, ayah Sakura.

"Jadi, karena itu tou-san dan kaa-san melarangku menikah dengannya." Ucap Sakura menyimpulkan. "Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku janji aku tidak akan ikut ke agama keyakinannya tou-san, kaa-san." Lanjut Sakura sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku janji kalau aku menikah dengannya aku tidak akan mengikuti agamanya, aku akan tetap menganut agamaku."

Orochimaru terlihat menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Kalau maumu begitu ya sudah. Tapi, kau harus janji kalau kau tetap akan setia pada agamamu."

"Semua terserah padamu karena yang menjalani semuanya itu kau." Ucap Tsunade yang akhirnya sependapat dengan suaminya, Orochimaru.

"Aku janji aku akan tetap setia pada agama kepercayaanku. Arigatou tou-san, kaa-san." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa orangtuamu sudah setuju jika kau dan aku menikah?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang bercakap-cakap lewat telepon dengan Sakura.

"Emm…mereka sudah menyetujuinya. Tapi, mereka memberiku syarat." Jawab Sakura.

"Syarat? Memangnya orangtuamu memberimu syarat apa?"

"Mereka mengizinkan aku menikah denganmu, tapi aku tidak boleh ikut agama keyakinanmu, aku harus tetap pada agama kepercayaan keluargaku."

"Oh, jadi begitu ya. Tapi tidak masalah, setidaknya orangtuamu sudah memberimu izin kau menikah denganku Saku-chan." Jawab laki-laki itu ceria.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun. Jaa~" ucap Sakura sambil mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Naruto.

1 minggu kemudian

"Wah, gaun itu memang cocok untukmu Saku-chan." Puji Naruto pada calon istrinya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun.." ucap Sakura sambil berblushing ria di puji seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, para tamu undangannya sudah hadir semua. Semuanya juga sudah menunggumu." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

" Apakah Anda, Uzumaki Naruto menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga, melindunginya, dan setia padanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap pendeta itu.

"Iya, saya Uzumaki Naruto menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istriku dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga, melindunginya, dan setia padanya sampai maut memisahkan kami." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Apakah Anda, Haruno Sakura menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga, melindunginya, dan setia padanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap pendeta itu pada Sakura.

"Iya, saya Haruno Sakura menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamiku dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga, melindunginya, dan setia padanya sampai maut memisahkan kami." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

*Skip Time*

2 minggu kemudian

"Nanti kalau kita punya anak dia akan masuk agama apa?" tanya Naruto saat sudah selesai makan bersama istrinya.

"Uhuk..huk…" pertanyaan Naruto itu sukses membuat Sakura tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya tersedak saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau kita punya anak, nanti dia akan masuk agama apa?" ucap Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Sakura masih terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena dia sendiri bingung. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah tapi agama kepercayaan mereka berbeda, tidak sama.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura melamun.

"I..iya, emm… kalau punya anak nanti cowok dia akan ikut agamamu saja, tapi kalau cewek dia ikut agamaku." Jawab Sakura yang telah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hee? Kau bercanda? Agama itu tidak boleh kau buat mainan seperti itu. Kau jangan membuatnya seperti bermain lotre." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Aku sendiri juga bingung." Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang memang terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Ah, aku bantu membereskan piring-piring ini ya?" ucap Naruto sambil mulai membereskan piring-piring bekas makannya dengan Sakura. Naruto bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi supaya tidak membuat Sakura sedih.

"Tidak usah Naruto, biar aku saja." Cegah Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membantumu membereskan semua ini." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan piring-piring itu di tempat cuci piring.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

5 bulan kemudian

"Wah, tou-san dan kaa-san datang berkunjung ya.." sapa Naruto pada orangtuanya, Minato dan Kushina.

"Hm, kudengar Sakura sedang hamil, jadi, kami ke sini." Ucap ibu Naruto

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan. Orangtuanya pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, ohayo tou-san, kaa-san." Sapa Sakura pada orangtua suaminya itu.

"Ohayo Sakura." Ucap ibu mertuanya, sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sekarang sudah hamil kan?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Ya, sekarang aku sedang hamil 5 bulan, kaa-san." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, senangnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menggendong seorang cucu." Ucap Kushina senang. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu, apakah kau tidak akan ikut agama kepercayaan suamimu?" tanya Kushina.

"Gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah berjanji pada orangtuaku kalau aku akan tetap pada agama kepercayaanku." Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi, lebih baik kau ikut agama suamimu saja karena sebentar lagi anakmu itu akan lahir." Timpal Minato.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada tou-san dan kaa-sanku sendiri kalau aku gak bakal ikut agama Naruto-kun, aku akan tetap setia dengan agamaku." Jawab Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Lagipula kasihan anakmu juga kan nanti?" ucap Kushina. "Kamu harus ikut agama suamimu." Lanjutnya.

Ya, begitulah rumah tangga Sakura. Setiap hari saat orangtua mertuanya datang, mereka selalu meminta Sakura untuk ikut keyakinan Naruto, suaminya. Tapi, Sakura masih tetap pada pendiriannya karena dia sudah berjanji sendiri. Janji harus di tepati, bukan?

Hingga suatu ketika anak itu telah lahir ke dunia dan itu membuat mereka terus mendesak Sakura agar ikut agama Naruto, Kristen protestan. Tapi, Sakura masih pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak mau mengingkari janji yang telah di buatnya sendiri.

3 tahun kemudian

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini Sakura. Kau harus masuk agama kami karena Megumi itu sudah berumur 3 tahun, dia harus memiliki agama yang tetap, jangan seperti ini. Kau selalu mengajaknya pergi ke masjid untuk beribadah, sedangkan Naruto selalu mengajaknya ke gereja." Jelas Kushina pada Sakura.

"Gomen, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku sendiri yang sudah membuat janji itu dan tidak mungkin aku ingkari." Jawab Sakura.

"Kaa-chan, Megumi ngantuk.." ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata emerald.

"Ah, Megumi-chan sudah mau tidur siang ya? Ya sudah, ayo kaa-san temani." Ucap Sakura sambil menggendong gadis kecil itu. "Permisi, kaa-san." Pamit Sakura pada Kushina.

"Kaa-san harus menjemput tou-san di bandara sekarang. Jadi, kaa-san pulang dulu ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pamit Kushina sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula sebentar lagi Naruto-kun sudah pulang dari kantor kok." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kaa-san pamit ya." Ucap Kushina sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Pada akhirnya Sakura juga merasa tidak kuat karena terus saja di minta ikut agama kepercayaan Naruto saja dan itu menyebabkan ia kembali lagi ke rumah orangtuanya untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Bukankah dari awal sudah kaa-san bilang, kalau mereka pasti juga akan memintamu ikut agama kepercayaan mereka kan? Tapi, kaa-san juga tidak mau kalau kamu meninggalkan agama kepercayaan keluarga kita ini." Jelas Tsunade pada Sakura. "Kalau tau seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengizinkanmu menikah dengan Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu Sakura, bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat janji itu kan." Timpal Orochimaru.

"Aku tahu itu tou-san. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Megumi sekarang sudah berumur 3 tahun dan dia sudah seharusnya memiliki agama kepercayaan yang tetap." Jelas Sakura pada orangtuanya. "Aku juga semakin pusing saja kalau terus-terusan di desak seperti ini terus." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu besok tou-san yang akan urusi semuanya." Ucap Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Maksud tou-san apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Besok tou-san yang akan urusi surat-surat perceraianmu dengan suamimu." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Tou-san bercanda kan? Kenapa tou-san ingin menceraikan aku dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus, nanti lama-kelamaan kau pasti akan mengingkari janjimu itu. Jadi, inilah jalan yang terbaik." Jawab Tsunade. Sakura hanya terdiam, dia sudah tak mampu untuk berkata-kata lagi.

Akhirnya entah bagaimana caranya, Orochimaru sudah menceraikan Sakura dengan Naruto walaupun sebenarnya Sakura tidak menghendakinya. Dan Megumi akhirnya ikut keluarga Naruto. Padahal Sakura sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dari Naruto karena dia sangat mencintainya.

*Skip Time*

15 tahun kemudian

Megumi yang dulu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil biasa sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja berusia 15 tahun yang cantik sekali, sekilas ia memang mirip ibunya, dulu. Saat Sakura masih menjadi ibunya dan belum bercerai. Tetapi, sejak berusia 7 tahun, Megumi sering sakit-sakitan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Megumi-chan?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning. Megumi yang saat itu sedang mengamati keadaan luar lewat jendela kamarnya di lantai 2 langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tadi.

"Oh, tou-san ya. Keadaanku sudah mulai membaik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto, ayah Megumi langsung mendekat ke putri tunggalnya itu dan ikut melihat keluar jendela. Di sana dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan ibunya.

"Kaa-san sekarang ada di mana tou-san?" suara Megumi langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali Megumi selalu menanyakan di mana keberadaan ibunya, tapi itu selalu di tutup-tutupi oleh Naruto dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hei, ayo jalan-jalan ke mall Konohagakure dengan tou-san. Katanya pakaian-pakaiannya baru datang, dan tou-san akan membelikanmu. Ayo, cepat ganti baju Megumi-chan. Tou-san akan bersiap-siap juga akan pergi ke mall." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Megumi.

"Hei, coba lihat. Pakaian ini cocok sekali untukmu." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di mall Konohagakure.

"Kamu mau yang ini kan? Tou-san belikan ya." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tou-san, sepatu ini lucu ya?" ucap Megumi saat melihat sepatu yang seperti milik boneka dengan hiasan pita kecil di belakangnya.

"Megumi-chan mau sepatu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Em..tapi sepertinya harganya mahal juga deh tou-san. Lebih baik nggak usah deh." Jawab Megumi yang melihat harga sepatu itu ternyata cukup mahal. Maklumlah, sepatu itu hanya ada satu, jadi, harganya cukup mahal.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Tou-san akan membelikan sepatu itu untuk Megumi." Jawab Naruto sambil memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkan sepatu itu.

"Wah, ternyata pas dengan ukuran kaki Megumi ya. Aku ambil ini ya." Ucap Naruto pada pelayan itu.

Meskipun sudah 12 tahun Megumi tidak pernah melihat ibunya lagi, tapi apapun keinginannya selalu dituruti oleh ayahnya. Meskipun barang itu semahal apapun, pasti tetap Naruto belikan untuk Megumi, putri kesayangannya.

Ting Tong Teng Tung Triut Triut

Bunyi aneh dari Hp Naruto berbunyi menandakan ada yang menelponnya.

Naruto pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Belum sempat Naruto bicara, orang yang menelponnya itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Naruto! Kau bisa ke sini kan? Sekarang kita semua sudah berkumpul di kantor karena ada rapat penting." Ucap orang itu.

"Kenapa rapat ini mendadak sekali, Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, kau bisa datang kan? Kau harus datang! Ini penting sekali." Jawab Sai.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap naruto sambil mengakhiri panggilan telponnya.

"Tou-san?" ucap Megumi sambil menatap ayahnya yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Gomen Megumi-chan, tou-san ada urusan di kantor dan sekarang juga harus ke sana jadi kita harus cepat kembali ke rumah." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh." Ucap Megumi yang hanya ber-oh saja.

"Tou-san akan ke kantor dulu ya Megumi-chan. Jaa~" ucap Naruto yang sudah mengantar Megumi pulang ke rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, tou-san." Ucap Megumi sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ck, padahal masih pagi, hari Minggu pula harus ke kantor. Aku kan masih ingin mengajak Megumi jalan-jalan." Ucap Naruto sambil menyetir mobil.

Akhirnya Naruto sudah tiba di kantornya dan mulai melakukan rapat. Ternyata rapat ini berlangsung hingga siang hari, sehingga benar-benar membuat Naruto lelah.

"Nona! Nona! Nona Megumi, sadarlah! Nona kenapa?" ucap sopir Naruto, Kimmimaro yang menyadari bahwa anak majikannya itu sedang pingsan di lantai.

"Gawat! Aku harus cepat-cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya sambil menggendong tubuh Megumi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Dokter! Cepat tangani nona Megumi. Tolong selamatkan nyawanya." Ucap Kimmimaro pada dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaan Megumi.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memeriksanya dulu." Ucap dokter berambut raven itu.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Megumi akhirnya dokter itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menuliskan resep obat.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaanku, pasien ini sudah sejak sekitar usia 7 tahunan sering sakit-sakitan. Benarkan?" ucap dokter itu pada Kimmimaro.

"Dokter benar." Jawab Kimmimaro singkat.

"Setelah kuperiksa, ternyata pasien ini mengidap penyakit jantung lemah." Ucap dokter berambut raven itu. Kimmimaro yang mendengarnya pun langsung terkejut.

"Tebuslah obat ini." Ucap dokter itu sambil menyodorkan resep pada Kimmimaro.

Kimmimaro langsung menerimanya kemudian pergi untuk menebus obat yang telah dokter itu tulis.

Saat akan menebus obat, Kimmimaro sempat melihat seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan mantan istri majikannya itu. Tapi, ia tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menebus obat itu.

"Ssttt… kalian nggak boleh rame, ini rumah sakit sayang." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut soft pink panjang sambil menggandeng 2 anak kembar yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau di dalam?" ucap wanita itu sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." Jawab seorang laki-laki dari dalam ruangan itu. Wanita itu langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam dengan 2 anak kembar yang ia gandeng.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa mereka ikut ke sini?" ucap dokter berambut raven itu.

Sakura, wanita itu terlihat menghela napas sebelum berkata,"Kazune-kun dan Kazusa-chan tadi menangis dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Jadi, terpaksa Iruka, sopir kita itu mengantarnya ke sini." Jelas Sakura, wanita itu tadi yang ternyata adalah istri dari dokter berambut raven itu, Sasuke.

"Kazune dan Kazusa nggak boleh manja, tou-san dan kaa-san kan lagi kerja." Ucap Sasuke, dokter itu.

"Ihh…kaa-chan bau obat." Ucap Kazusa sambil melepas gandengannya pada Sakura, ibunya.

"Salah sendiri, kan kaa-san lagi kerja, kenapa kalian ikut ke sini." Jawab Sakura sambil mencubit pipi chubby anak perempuannya itu.

"Tou-chan, tadi waktu sekolah, aku dapet nilai A+. Hebatkan aku." Ucap Kazune pada ayahnya.

"Aku juga dapet nilai A+, tou-chan." Ucap Kazusa pada ayahnya juga.

"Wah, hebat sekali anak-anak tou-san ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut 2 anak kembarnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun sedang merawat pasien?" tanya Sakura yang tadi sekilas melihat ke tempat Megumi yang terbaring lemah. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'Hn'.

"Tou-san sedang sibuk, kalian nggak boleh ganggu." Ucap Sakura. "Kalian harus pulang ke rumah." Lanjut Sakura.

"Nggak mau! Kazusa nggak mau pulang kalo nggak sama kaa-san."

"Tapi, sekarang kaa-san sedang sibuk. Kazune dan Kazusa harus pulang sama pak Iruka ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Nggak mau! Kazune pulang sama kaa-san aja." Kazune juga iku menimpali.

"Ya sudah, kau antar saja anak-anak pulang, daripada mereka rebut di sini. Gomen, aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena aku sedang ada pasien. Ini kontak mobilnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kontak mobil itu. Sakura pun langsung menerimanya. "Aku akan mengantar anak-anak dulu ya. Jaa~" ucap Sakura sambil berlalu.

Saat di dalam mobil

"Kaa-chan, tadi anak yang di periksa tou-chan sekilas mirip sama kaa-chan ya?" ucap Kazusa.

"Benarkah?" jawab Sakura yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Hn, itu benar kaa-chan." Jawab Kazune. "Ayo kita berkeliling Konoha saja dulu sebelum pulang ya, kaa-chan." Lanjut Kazune.

"Nggak boleh! Aku mau jalan-jalan sama kaa-chan." Jawab Kazusa.

"Kan yang minta duluan aku, bukan kamu. Kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan?" ucap Kazune tak mau kalah.

"Aku dulu yang minta kaa-chan." Ucap Kazusa yang juga tak mau kalah.

"Aku dulu!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Kalian hentikan! Kaa-san nggak bisa konsentrasi nyetir nanti kalau kalian rebut terus! Udah jalan macet, kalian ribut juga!" omel Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran Kazune dan Kazusa.

"Habis sih, Kazune yang mulai duluan. Dasar Kazune jelek!" ucap Kazusa.

"Hn, Kazusa mulai lagi ya. Kaa-san turunin di sini loh kalo gak bisa diem!" ancam Sakura.

"Rasain rasain." Ucap Kazune yang senang melihat Kazusa dimarahi.

"Kazune juga, mau kaa-san turunin di sini." Ancam Sakura pada Kazune.

Akhirnya si kembar Kazune dan Kazusa itu diam setelah mendapat ancaman dari kaa-san tercinta.

Di bagian Sasuke

"Obatnya sudah saya tebus." Ucap Kimmimaro.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Minumkan ini setelah dia bangun."

"Dokter." Ucap Kimmimaro

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau boleh tau, tadi aku lihat ada wanita berambut pink yang masuk ke sini dengan 2 anak kembar. Mereka itu siapa?" tanya Kimmimaro.

"Oh, mereka. Mereka itu istri dan anak-anakku. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jadi, wanita itu istri dokter?"

"Hn."

'Wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan mantan istri tuan Naruto.' Batin Kimmimaro.

"Kalau boleh tau, nama wanita tadi siapa?"

"Sakura. Uchiha Sakura. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kaa-san.." ucap Megumi yang sedang mengigau.

"Nona, nona baik-baik saja?" ucap Kimmimaro yang terlihat khawatir sekali.

"Eng..ini di mana?" tanya Megumi yang sudah sadar.

"Nona tadi pingsan dan saya bawa ke Konohagakure Hospital ini." Jawab Kimmimaro.

"Tou-san, mana tou-san?"

"Tadi aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi karena jalanan macet mungkin sebentar lagi tou-san nona akan ke sini."

Beberapa saat kemudian ayah Megumi, Naruto telah tiba di sana.

"Megumi-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik dan khawatir.

"Tou-san, aku ada permintaan terakhir.."

"Kamu nggak boleh ngomong seperti itu! Kamu pasti akan sembuh. Bertahanlah Megumi." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat sangat mencemaskan keadaan putrinya itu.

"Dokter! Tolong sembuhkan anakku." Ucap Naruto pada dokter itu, Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Jawab Sasuke sambil mulai memeriksa keadaan Megumi.

'Gawat! Detak jantungnya mulai merendah. Anak ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Aku harus menelpon Sakura, hanya Sakura saja yang bisa membantu.' Batin Sasuke.

"Dokter? Apa yang dokter lakukan?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan mulai menelpon Sakura dan memintanya kembali lagi ke Konohagakure Hospital.

Sakura pun yang hamper saja akan masuk ke gerbang pintu kediamannya langsung memutar setir untuk kembali lagi.

"Kaa-chan, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kazusa.

"ke Rumah Sakit." Jawab Sakura.

"Tou-san, aku ada permintaan terakhir untuk tou-san, aku sangat ingin merasakan pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakannya. Aku ingin merasakan pelukan dari seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Aku sangat menginginkannya, ini permintaan terakhirku.."

Setelah mendengar permintaan Megumi, Naruto jadi sangat khawatir pada keadaan anaknya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau.." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Na..Naruto?"

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan ia juga terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang ia cintai dari dulu sampai sekarang. "Sakura?"

"Jadi, orang ini mantan suamimu itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Megumi ini, anakmu kan? Dia sangat merindukanmu." Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung mendekat ke Megumi.

"Kaa-san?"

"Iya, benar. Aku ini kaa-sanmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Apakah kaa-san mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku? Tolong peluk aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Kamu nggak boleh ngomong gitu. Kamu harus bertahan." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Megumi.

"Arigatou, kaa-san. Kaa-san sudah mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhir dariku.."

"Megumi!" teriak Naruto histeris. Sakura pun menangis juga, karena bagaimanapun Megumi jugalah anaknya.

Dan saat itu juga Megumi langsung di makamkan. Suasana haru dan duka menyelimuti mereka semua.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah menikah ya?" ucap Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan dahulu.

"Ya, kau benar. Apa kau juga masih belum menikah, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirku." Jawab Naruto. "Semoga kehidupan rumah tanggamu berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak seperti saat kau dan aku bersama dulu. Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan keluargamu yang sekarang. Lagipula, sekarang kau dan dr. Sasuke memiliki agama kepercayaan yang sama kan? Semoga kalian selalu hidup bahagia." Lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang biarawan saja, aku akan mengabdikan seluruh sisa hidupku hanya kepada Tuhan, karena cintaku sudah mati sejak cinta pertama dan terakhirku berpisah denganku." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa semudah itu menjadi biarawan. Bukankah kau pernah menikah?" ucap Sasuke yang masih tetap memeluk Sakura.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk menjadi biarawan." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu. Semoga itu pilihan yang terbaik." Ucap Sakura dan pergi berjalan dengan Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

_First love lies deep_

Cinta pertama tak kunjung lenyap

_Love isn't the base of happiness, but without love is the base of sadness_

Cinta itu bukan sumber bahagia, tapi ketiadaan cinta jadi sumber derita

_Love isn't a shop where everybody can enter to it for some shopping_

Cinta itu bukanlah sebuah toko dimana setiap orang dapat masuk untuk membeli

_Love naturally is holy true, but the actor always break it without understand each other_

Cinta pada dasarnya memang benar-benar suci, akan tetapi pelakunya selalu merusakkan dengan tidak menurutkan saling pengertian

*The End*

Akhirnya seLesai juga nih criTa kacau nan brantakan.

Fiuh..

Sempat2nya aku buat ini, padahaL msh punya hutang fic.

Gakpapa Lah, Lagian ini kan Cuma oneshoot. Hohoho…*tertawa khas ala Santa Claus

Tanpa banyak bacot Lagi,

Sudikah kalian semua untuk meREVIEW?

Give me **R**

Give me **E**

Give me **V**

Give me **I**

Give me **E**

Give me **W**

~Thank you very much~

June, 24 2011

12.00 AM


End file.
